Bain de minuit
by Catheli
Summary: Harry fait une rencontre spéciale alors qu'il va prendre un bain. Oneshot DMHP, Yaoi, Lemon.[Une suite au OS est en ligne pour ceux que ça intéresse.]
1. OneShot: Bain de minuit

Bonjour à tous,

Sans vous faire attendre plus, je vais commencer mon oneshot Drago/Harry. Ceux qui n'aiment pas les couples homosexuels, je ne veux pas vous chassez, mais vous n'apprécierez peut être pas.

Harry avait passé une journée horrible. Cours de potion et cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, toute la journée en préparation pour les examens finales qui approchaient. Rogue qui lui avait donner une retenue pour insolence, puis deux heures de plus juste parce qu'il l'avait regarder avec un regard mauvais. Il venait de sortir de la classe de Rogue, où il venait de nettoyer les cages des créatures répugnantes qu'il avait empruntées à Hagrid spécialement pour la retenue.

Il était courbaturé et avait un mal de chien au dos. Après avoir passer 4 heures à genoux dans une cage, et a faire travaillés des muscles qu'il ne savait même pas avoir, il voulait qu'une chose; prendre un bon bain. Cela lui arrivait souvent après des retenues de Rogue de se faufiler dans la salle de bain des préfets pour se relaxer un petit peu. Surtout qu'à minuit, il n'y avait plus personnes de debout. Il se dirigea vers le couloir qui allait vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, assez pour que Rogue ne doute pas du chemin qu'il allait prendre par la suite, comme a toutes les fois, et choisit un autre couloir ensuite pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Arrivant à bon port, lentement et silencieusement, il murmura le mot de passe et se faufila à l'intérieur. Soupirant d'aise en voyant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, il déposa son sac et ses livres dans un coin de la pièce. Les parfums qui s'y trouvaient embrumaient son esprit et le rendait presque sur un rêve. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait s'y rendre après une journée particulièrement difficile. Il avait l'impression d'oublier tout. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'immense baignoire qui était, étrangement déjà remplis.

Sans se demander pourquoi, Harry ne fit que sourire légèrement. Décidément, la chance lui permettait de ne pas devoir se pencher pour ouvrit les robinets. Sans se plaindre, loin de là, il commença à se déshabiller lentement. Il retira sa robe de sorcier très lentement pour ne pas éveiller plus les douleurs dans son corps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les muscles de ses bras bandés comme un arc, comme s'il avait à soulever un poids incroyable. Il retira ensuite le chandail qu'il portait dessous, mettant à nu son torse. Ses abdominaux étaient durs comme le marbre, Harry se demandait comme il faisait pour réussit à se pencher tellement ils étaient durs. Son ventre plat ne lui faisait pas mal par contre. Les entraînements de Quidditch n'avait visiblement fait que développés sa musculature et non insensibilisés son corps.

Il défit alors, toujours avec extrême lenteur à cause de la douleur, son pantalon. Ses cuisses musclées lui faisaient un peu moins mal que le restant de son corps. Mais il savait que la douleur viendrait le lendemain. Il retira son caleçon, puis ses chaussettes et ses souliers. Il ne lui manquait que ses lunettes à enlever lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'eau derrière lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ce strip-tease, Potter? »

Le gryffondor se tourna brusquement et vit Drago Malefoy devant lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son corps nu. Des gouttelettes d'eau coulaient le long de son torse, de ses cuisses et de ses cheveux blonds platine. Le teint luisant que lui donnait les gouttes d'eau et la moiteur humide de la pièce faisait paraître le jeune homme comme s'il avait terriblement chaud. Sa peau blanche brillait sous l'éclat des chandelles. Harry se surpris a regarder chaque gouttes contournés chacun de ses muscles de son torse, descendre sur son ventre plat jusqu'à son sexe ou contre ses cuisses musclés.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de désir en voyant le jeune homme. En remontant les yeux vers son visage, il fit le sourire de Malefoy. C'est alors qu'il reprit conscience du fait qu'il était en train de regarder son pire ennemi, et même en avoir envie. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit sérieusement sur son orientation sexuelle, mais maintenant il savait. Tentant de reprendre la maîtrise de la situation, il se redressa, l'air fier.

« Que fais-tu ici, Malefoy? »

« Je devrais plus te poser la question. Après tout, je suis préfet. »

Drago sortit de la baignoire, et avança vers ses vêtements, que Harry n'avait pas vu, pour prendre sa serviette. Cependant, il ne se couvrit pas le corps; ne faisant que sécher rapidement ses cheveux ébouriffés et placer la serviette autour de sa nuque. Harry remarqua à quel point ses cheveux de cette manière lui donnaient un air sexy.

« Je devrait peut être aller avertir Rogue de ta présence ici… »

« Peut être. », dit Harry. « J'en reviens de toute manière, il ne peut rien m'arriver de vraiment pire après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir depuis le début de mes études. »

« Je vois… », répondit Drago avec son petit sourire amusé. « J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur le fait que Potter était gay, mais je n'avais jamais entendu la vérité avant se soir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Des rumeurs? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. C'était probablement des Serpentards qui avaient propagé la rumeur à cause qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie. Et cette rumeur était vraie, visiblement. Et ça ne dérangeait pas plus le jeune homme.

« Ça te dérange peut être, Malefoy? »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit encore un peu plus. Il s'approcha de Harry et le détailla du regard comme Harry avait fait pour lui. Harry frissonna sous son regard, sentant le même désir que plus tôt revenir, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Est-ce possible que Drago soit gay? Et aussi, intéressé par lui?

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerais? Il n'y a pas des rumeurs sur moi dans la maison de Gryffondor? »

Harry n'écoutait plus les rumeurs, mais il aurait peut être aimer apprendre celle-ci. Donc Drago Malefoy était gay. Et Harry Potter était gay. Et les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans une salle de bain, complètement nus les deux.

« Tu devrais savoir que je n'écoute pas toutes les rumeurs qui circulent. »

Drago sourit encore plus. Ce fameux sourire que Harry détestait, mais qu'il trouvait se soir là complètement séduisant. C'était peut être le parfum de l'air et également celui du corps de Drago qui le rendait comme ça, mais il avait envie de Drago Malefoy.

Se dernier avait aussi envie de Harry. Le strip-tease que le gryffondor lui avait fait l'avait exciter au plus haut point. Il avait sortit la tête de l'eau quand Harry enlevait son chandail. Son pire ennemi qui se déshabillait devant lui. Cela lui donnait des idées complètement folles et totalement…chaudes. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que son corps s'éveillerait à l'appel du sien. Mais c'était le cas… Et aussi bien en profiter.

« Dommage… »

Sur ce, Drago fonça sur Harry le faisant bousculer et tomber par terre. Se mettant sur le jeune homme, Drago se sentait comme un roi. Il aimait l'air surpris de Harry et le contact de son corps sous le sien. Le serpentard se pencha et embrassa alors violemment le jeune homme sous lui. Un baiser fougueux qui laissa Harry étourdis. Sentir les lèvres douces de Malefoy sur les siennes lui faisait tourner la tête qui réclamait de l'air. Mais son corps en réclamait encore plus. Il prolongea le baiser avec une passion qui resta Drago agréablement surpris.

Drago inséra alors sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, venant explorer sa bouche et mélanger leur souffle. La langue de Harry joignit celle de Drago, la caressant, jouant avec elle. Le goût du serpentard était à la fois sucré et amer. Drago arqua un peu le bassin vers Harry, effleurant son sexe contre celui de Harry. Son corps mouillé glissait contre celui du gryffondor.

En sentant le contact du membre de Drago contre le sien, Harry frissonna de la tête au pied. Il prit brusquement les fesses musclées du jeune homme dans ses mains et les serra plus contre lui. Ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de ses muscles douloureux, il commença a faire bouger le corps de Drago contre le sien, cambrant les hanches parfois.

Le baiser devenant de plus en plus brûlant et les caresse du membre d'Harry contre le sien devenait plus intense, Drago se sentait durcir lentement. Ne voulant pas précipiter les choses et afin de faire souffrir Harry de la manière la plus agréable, Drago recula non sans mordiller la douce lèvre d'Harry. Il fit descendre lentement sa bouche jusqu'au cou du jeune homme, léchant et mordillant par endroit la peau tendre du survivant.

Laissant sa langue explorer le corps de Harry, il descendit encore plus bas contre son torse. La sueur de Harry avait un goût salé qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Les muscles fatigués du gryffondor se tendaient encore plus à fur et à mesure que la bouche de Drago descendait. Afin de faire languir plus son amant, Drago remonta et alla mordiller gentiment un des tétons de Harry. Se dernier laissa échapper un soupir à peine perceptible que Drago appréciât énormément.

Il descendit sa bouche contre le ventre de Harry, puis, laissant sa langue descendre en dessous de son nombril, où quelques poils foncés semblaient montrer la direction à prendre, posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de Harry. Sans pouvoir se retenir, ce dernier étouffa un soupire qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un gémissement.

Se sentant devenir aussi dur que le sexe de Harry qu'il avait contre ses lèvres, Drago s'empara du membre du jeune homme et commença à le masturber fortement. Le survivant posa alors ses mains sur les épaules du blond, semblant essayer de le repousser pour ralentir son ardeur. Mais alors que son amant continuait sa fellation avec autant de force, le brun sembla s'habituer au rythme de Drago et commença à l'attirer plus contre lui pour qu'il continue encore plus fort. Se dernier ne s'arrêta pas, même si les gémissements de Harry, rendu plus fort, semblait montrer qu'il approchait de l'extase. Rendant les secondes comme des heures et rendant le plaisir qui montait en son amant plus intolérable, Drago s'excitait encore plus en voyant le corps de Harry se cambrer sous ses caresses. Il continua encore plusieurs minutes en accentuant plus la force de sa caresse puis recula la tête en sentant que Harry allait se relâcher.

Le voir soumis à lui rendait le désir de Drago encore plus insupportable. Le sexe de se dernier était aussi dur que celui de son amant, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie; le prendre le plus rapidement possible et se vider en lui. Il revint retrouver la bouche de Harry qu'il embrassa avec passion. Écartant les cuisses du brun et lui soulevant les hanches, Drago se plaça à genoux devant lui, entre ses jambes.

En sentant le désir de Drago contre son intimité, Harry ne put s'empêcher de reprendre ses fesses fermes dans ses mains pour l'attirer plus contre lui. Il savait qu'il se soumettait ainsi à son pire ennemi, mais l'envie qui se développait en lui, lui faisait oublier cette différence. Il voulait que Drago Malefoy le prenne, et vite. Après, il ne se demandait pas ce qui se passerait, mais pour le moment, il l'avait exciter a souhait et il voulait jouir de Drago.

La pression que Harry accentua contre son intimité brisa la lueur de lucidité qu'il pouvait lui rester. S'installant plus confortablement contre son amant, Drago le pénétra d'un brusque coup. Il entendit Harry lâcher un cri de douleur devant l'intrusion, ce qui rendit son désir encore plus sauvage qu'avant. Il commença à donner des grands coups de bassins à l'intérieur d'Harry, dont les premiers cris de douleur se changèrent en gémissement de plaisir. Drago ferma les yeux devant le plaisir que lui donnait Harry. Son va-et-vient se fit plus profond et violent. Rapidement, alors qu'il continuait de lui faire l'amour, Harry put entendre les gémissements de Drago se mêler aux siens.

Ce fut après plusieurs minutes de plaisir intolérable, qu'Harry prit son propre sexe dans sa main et commença à se masturber au rythme de son amant. Drago fut légèrement étonné de l'initiative de Harry et voir de quelle façon il se donnait du plaisir l'excita encore davantage. Harry imaginait la main de Drago autour de lui, qui le caressait, et il savait l'effet que le voir se masturber pouvait avoir sur lui, car les mouvements du blond se firent encore plus rapide et fort en lui.

Leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent en même temps alors qu'ils se rendaient au septième ciel ensemble. Harry ne put rapidement plus se retenir et il se libera dans sa main dans un râle de jouissance absolue. Ce fut au tour de Drago de se libérer dans un cri en restant au plus profond de Harry. Une minute passa, qui semblait une éternité, alors que les deux amants restaient sans bouger l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir encore inédit que venait de lui procurer son partenaire. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, leurs yeux emplis de quelque chose d'étrange.

C'est alors que Drago se dégagea de Harry et se releva. Il se dirigea vers la baignoire pour se nettoyer de la semence d'Harry. Se dernier se redressa a son tour difficilement et entra dans la baignoire à son tour. Le silence était de mise, les mots de trop. Drago se tourna dos à Harry, comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Il voulait en effet lui cacher quelque chose…

Harry sentait que c'était encore plus que du désir qui le liait a Drago. Et Drago le savait également…Et il en avait peur. Il essayait de le cacher. Harry prit le savon et commença à laver le corps de son ancien ennemi. Se dernier le repoussa brusquement. Légèrement agacé par son attitude, Harry alla s'asseoir dans le coin de la baignoire.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, Drago. Que tu ne ressens rien. »

Drago se retourna vers Harry, le visage déformé par la douleur et la colère.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens? »

« Simplement parce que tes sentiments t'ont jouer un tour alors que tu me faisais l'amour. Et que je ressens la même chose que toi. »

Drago sentit les mots pesés dans son cœur. Il avait toujours aimé Harry Potter. Il avait commencé à le détester par pure jalousie. Il détestait ses amis parce qu'il les avait préféré à lui. Il avait commencé à détester Harry parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas aussi. Et maintenant, ils venaient de faire l'amour. Et Harry venait de dire quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux, retenant le geste de lui prendre le visage entre ses mains.

« Alors quels sont tes sentiments pour moi? »

Harry embrassa Drago le plus tendrement possible. Harry avait commencé à aimer Drago le jour où il lui dit qu'il n'était pas et ne voulait pas être Mangemort. Il s'était refusé de l'aimer car il croyait qu'il supportait le meurtrier de ses parents. Tous les doutes de Drago s'évanouirent alors. Il avait l'impression de revivre toutes ses années de douleurs et de désirs dans se baiser. De sentir la solitude de Harry, de sentir enfin son coeur recommencer à battre dans sa poitrine.

Les mains de Harry venaient caresser le corps de Drago délicatement. Autant ils avaient fait l'amour sauvagement, autant il y avait de douceur dans leurs gestes. Drago se replaça entre les jambes de Harry, qui croisa ses jambes dans son dos. Leurs désirs mutuels reprirent place de manière sensuelle. Harry ondulait le bassin contre Drago, effleurant chaque pouces de son corps avec délice. Drago frissonnait plus que jamais, les yeux fermés. Il éternisait le baiser avant de replacer son sexe contre l'intimité de Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux alors que Drago s'enfonçait en nouveau en Harry. Ce dernier lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, établissant alors un long va-et-vient. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de Drago qui suivait le mouvement de son amant avec délice. Leurs désirs grossissaient de plus en plus alors que Harry accéléraient le rythme en arqua les hanches et que Drago accentuait chaque mouvements d'un petit coup de bassin. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry qui appuya sa tête contre son épaule en gémissant faiblement. D'une voix haletante, et saccadée, le survivant déclara :

« Maintenant… que je t'ai trouvé… mon amour, prend moi… Prend moi…plus fort…Plus fort…je t'en…prie! »

Frissonnant en entendant ses mots, Drago embrassa avec fougue Harry en s'enfonçant rapidement au plus profond de lui. Le gémissement que Harry lâcha alors et les mouvements qu'il fit pour tenter de accentuer la pénétration rendirent Drago plus exciter qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il souleva le gryffondor par les hanches et le plaqua contre le carrelage de la baignoire. Le contact du froid contre le dos de Harry lui fit cambrer encore plus les hanches. Drago accéléra alors plus le mouvement, prenant cette fois Harry dans sa main alors que se dernier s'accrochait à lui. En plus de donner des rapides coups en Harry et sur lui, Drago se mit en embrasser le cou de Harry.

Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort, se sentant étourdis par la chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps et de son sexe à fur et à mesure que Drago le masturbait. Ses doigts se crispaient contre la peau douce de Drago et les baisers de se dernier contre la chair tendre de son cou le faisait gémir encore plus. Se servant seulement de ses jambes pour se maintenant contre son amant, Harry posa ses deux mains sur celle de Drago qui entourait son sexe. Il intensifia alors la caresse, ce qui fit accéléré le mouvement de Drago en lui.

Sentant que son amant était sur le point de se libérer en lui, Harry s'écarta de Drago et le poussa brusquement face contre le carrelage. Se fut à son tour de prendre le sexe dur et gonflé de son amant dans sa main et de commencer des mouvements pour lui faire plaisir. Le sexe de Drago s'appuyait parfois contre le froid du mur face à lui, ce qui l'excita davantage. Voulant faire profiter à Harry de le soumettre à ses désirs, il posa ses paumes contre le mur, ne faisant de lâcher des gémissements à chaque va-et-vient que faisait le brun sur lui.

Harry savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas, ni un ni l'autre, résister plus longtemps. Le survivant embrassa l'épaule de son amant et le pénétra lentement. Il sentit le corps de Drago se tendre sous l'intrusion, mais aucun son de douleur ne sortit de sa bouche. Une fois un plus profond de lui, Harry commença un mouvement langoureux qui fit frissonner son amant.

Continuant toujours son va-et-vient, Harry embrassa Drago où il pouvait. Les épaules, le cou et la nuque. Il remonte ensuite vers son oreille et glissa sa langue derrière. Le frisson que Drago eut l'incita à accélérer son mouvement. Les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche des deux amants s'intensifièrent ainsi que le mouvement sur et à l'intérieur de Drago. Glissant son autre bras contre la poitrine de Drago et le serrant tout contre lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer :

« Drago…Drago…Je t'aime… »

Le blond appuya son front contre le carrelage et prit les hanches de Harry pour suivre ses mouvements avec plus de force. Il se mit à gémir le nom de son amour avant de se libérer dans un cri de jouissance plus puissant que jamais. Quand il sentit Harry se vider en lui en criant de plaisir et son corps fatigué se laisser aller contre lui, Drago se retourna vers lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Il sortit de la baignoire et alla le déposer à l'endroit où ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois. Drago repoussa les mèches noires du visage de Harry et lui dit doucement :

« Repose-toi, tu as eu une grosse journée. »

Harry prit ses dernières forces pour attirer son amant contre lui et de serrer son corps contre lui. S'il avait put imaginer un jour tenir dans ses bras l'homme le plus séduisant de l'école, nu…Son corps de rêve lui appartenait maintenant. Il se mit à effleurer doucement les fesses de Drago. Drago l'enlaça et appuya le corps musclé de Harry contre le sien. Il embrassa délicatement le front de Harry.

« Et une grosse nuit également. Reste qu'aux yeux de l'école, tu es encore mon ennemi. »

« En autant que tu sois mon amour à mes yeux et aux tiens, peu m'importe… », répondit le survivant avec un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Drago observa Harry s'endormir doucement, en effleura son dos de quelques caresses. La fatigue s'empara également du corps de Drago, et la dernière pensé qu'il eut avant de partir au pays des songes fut : La première personne qui veut lui faire du mal, je le bute…Y compris Voldemort.


	2. Suite au OS: Premier rendez vous

Rebonjour à tous,

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Ce qui était supposé être un oneshot deviendra peut être une histoire. Je vais faire un deuxième chapitre pour les intéressés. Ceux qui ne veulent qu'un oneshot, heu…n'ont qu'à lire le premier chapitre seulement ! C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, et je suis contente que vous ayez appréciez. Voici les réponses des reviews que vous m'avez envoyer !

**Cristalsky :** Merci beaucoup pour cette première review. C'est vraiment très très gentil

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Merci aussi pour le compliment, et aussi de m'avoir rendue compte de mon erreur. J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir mis le bon, mais mon ordi est tellement lent parfois qu'il y a sûrement eu une erreur.

**Zaika :** Oui, il y a une suite! Ca a pris du temps, mais! J'ai réussit à la terminer. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**LightofMoon :** J'ai changer le rating assez rapidement, espérons-le. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Vert Emeraude :** Appétissant, tu dis! En effet! C'est même très alléchant! Malheureusement, je suis une fille et ça n'arrivera jamais! Snif, snif.

**Thalie la clochette** Bien dormir, et de beaux rêves j'espère! Loll Moi j'en ai fait quand je l'ai écrit. J'espère que la suite est aussi réussit.

**Serdra :** Ohh non, il va avoir mal le pauvre petit Harry! Malheureusement pour ses douleurs musculaires, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas trop regretter quand même d'avoir une retenue!

**Shinigamie Yui :** Ca mérite une suite, tu crois! En tout cas! J'espère bien qu'elle te plaira.

**Lunicorne : **J'espère que la suite mérite une suite, et que j'aurai le temps de la faire aussi! Merci beaucoup pour te review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

**Winks :** Humm…C'est des bonnes idées ça! J'espère que ça se te plaira.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Contente que tu ais aimé! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

**Sahada :** La tête de Rogue? Aie aie aie! Je ne crois pas que ça sera très beau à voir. Surtout si ensuite papa Malefoy est au courant!

**Damdam95 :** Très sensuel, en effet! Contente que ça t'ait plut, et merci pour le commentaire!

**Barbotine :** Merci, merci beaucoup! Ca me fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Patdrue :** Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ça soit possible! Mais si tu veux, tu peux me donner ton e-mail, et je change Drago pour Patdrue rien que pour toi! J'espère que la suite te plaira même si elle n'était pas nessecaire. Je me mets sur d'autres OS dès que j'ai le temps.

**R0xanne :** Ohh les fautes. C'est mon nemesis…Malheureusement! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Litany Riddle:** Oh, pour Voldemort… C'est que techniquement, il n'est pas très aimé parmis la communauté des sorciers…qu'il tue…Mais j'espère quand même que la suite te plaira.

**Pikatchou :** Miam en effet! Harry ou Drago, je les mangerais tout rond…M'enfin, peut être pas pour qu'il en reste ensuite mais…Je ne leur ferais pas de mal, certain! J'espère que la suite est aussi alléchante!

Voici la suite.

Chapitre 2 :

Harry arriva à la grande salle plus tard que d'habitude le lendemain matin, et en marchant lentement. Son corps lui faisait mal ; ses jambes, ses bras, ses abdominaux, ses cuisses. Il avait même l'impression que ses cheveux lui faisaient mal. Et, en plus, il avait un superbe torticolis pour avoir dormit la tête surélevée sur l'épaule de Drago. En fait, il ne se plaignait pas trop. C'était en partie de sa faute s'il avait mal autant. Et ça ne lui dérangerait pas d'avoir mal à nouveau.

Ron s'empiffrait de gaufres, la tête penchée au dessus de son assiette avec un air d'affamer. Personne ne faisait de remarque ; c'était normal. Quoi qu'il mangeait encore plus que d'habitude. Hermione, elle, était plongée dans La Gazette. Elle baissait le journal de temps en temps pour prendre une gorgé de jus ou une bouchée de toast. Cependant, elle soupira bruyamment en remettant son journal sur la table.

« Ron ! Tu es obligé de faire tout se bruit en mangeant ? C'est dérangeant à la fin ! »

Levant le nez de ses gaufres, la bouche évidemment pleine et les oreilles rouges, Ronald répondit alors :

« C'est que c'est bon, Hermione ! Le truc qu'ils ont mis dessus est divinement délicieux ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire en s'asseyant lentement à sa place habituellement.

« Ca doit être réellement bon si Ron a dit 'divinement' et 'délicieux'. »

Hermione regarda Harry en souriant et lui versa un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Oh salut Harry ! Alors la retenue ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'était Rogue. »

Harry détourna le regard en serrant les dents. La fatigue et la bonne humeur lui donnaient envie d'éclater de rire alors que Hermione le regardait avec un regard compatissant. Si elle savait, elle n'aurait pas cet air là. Il retournerait bien en retenue se soir…Il sortit de ses pensées quand Hermione grogna d'exaspération alors que Ron émit un sllluuurrppppggg totalement répugnant en aspirant le liquide sucré qu'il y avait dans les trous de sa gaufre.

« Ronald ! Comporte toi en homme pour une fois et arrête d'agir en gamin sans manière ! »

« Que veux-tu ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que je n'ai pas de manières… Et c'est tellement bon ce truc !»

« Ça s'appelle du sirop d'érable. »

La discussion continua de bon train entre les deux amis : « Ça vient de l'érable. » « Comment veux-tu que ça vienne d'un arbre ! » « Je ne le veux pas ! Je le sais, c'est tout ! », Alors que Harry mangeait silencieusement un toast avec de la confiture de fraise. Il pensait à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Drago Malefoy. Il ne ressentait plus le vide au fond de lui. Il savait que maintenant, il n'était plus seul.

Il avait déjà trouvé des amis ; Ron et Hermione. Une famille aussi, qui était celle des Weasley. Il ne lui avait manqué que quelqu'un à aimer. Et il l'avait finalement trouvé. Il se foutait de ce les autres pourront penser de cet amour. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde le sache. En autant qu'il avait Drago.

C'est alors qu'il reçu un coup de coude de Ron, qui lui dit :

« Regardez qui s'en vient… »

Harry leva les yeux à temps pour voir Drago Malefoy s'approcher de leur table, avec son air arrogant et ses deux acolytes. Comme toujours, Drago était à son meilleur. Mais Harry le voyait autrement cette fois là. Les cheveux impeccables, le visage aux traits parfaits et totalement sexy dans sa robe de serpentard. Le gryffondor n'avait jamais remarquer que l'argenté du foulard faisait ressortir la brillante lumière dans ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas l'air fatigué après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Harry se leva debout et se planta devant Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

Drago eut un léger sourire, insolant aux yeux de tous les gryffondors qui regardaient la scène en chuchotant, mais Harry sut qu'il n'était que pour lui, tendre et doux. Son regard gris se planta dans les yeux verts qui le regardaient. Harry ne détourna pas le regard.

« Moi ? Je ne te veux rien, au contraire. J'ai un message du soi-disant professeur de potion. »

Malefoy eut une grimace, montrant a quel point il aimait se professeur, et jeta un parchemin sur la table en face de Harry.

« Malheureusement, j'ai passé devant le bureau de ce crétin à temps pour devoir te faire un message, Potter. Quoiqu'il aurait pu prendre n'importe quel écervelé capable de trouver ta tête enflée au milieu de la Grande Salle... », ajouta t'il, suivit le rire gras de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Détrompe-toi », l'interrompit Harry, « Il a déjà prit n'importe quel écervelé. »

Les gryffondors autour de lui éclatèrent de rire. Drago fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna. Quelques pas plus loin, il se tourna :

« Au fait, Potter ? Tu collectionnes les retenues ses temps-ci... »¸

Un petit sourire brilla sur le coin des lèvres de Harry avant qu'il réponde :

« Ca ne me fait pas peur, Malefoy. Rogue peut m'en donner quand il veut, tu l'avertiras de ma part. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Potter. »

-----

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre sous prétexte d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Ron lui proposa de venir avec lui, mais il répliqua en disant que s'il venait, ils allaient être les deux à arriver en retard au cours. Hermione ne se fit pas prier, ne voulant pas être en retard, et prit la manche à Ron, l'entraînant vers leur cours.

Il savait que le parchemin ne venait pas de Slugborn. Harry refusait tellement ses invitations qu'il avait arrêter de lui en envoyer. Les excuses qu'il sortait étaient tellement rendues pitoyable que le professeur avait probablement deviné qu'il ne voulait pas aller à ses fêtes.

Une fois dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, Harry déroula rapidement le parchemin que Drago lui avait donné. Il était blanc. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Le jeune homme se mit à le tourner de tout les sens. Sentant la déception pointer, Harry le roula. Il découvrit alors 5 lettres, minuscule, sur le dessus.

_Abni_

« Abni ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien dire ! », Se dit-il.

Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura le mot en touchant le parchemin. Rien…Le jeune homme resta bête quelques instants, regardant le parchemin comme s'il avait affaire a une mauvaise blague. Réalisant soudain que les lettres n'étaient peut être pas dans le bon sens, il décida de les tourner. _Bnia_ ? _Niab_ ? _Ianb_ ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Soudain, l'éclair de génie. _Bain_. Ayant hâte de savoir ce qu'il y avait sur le parchemin, il pointa sa baguette et dit :

« Bain. »

Toujours rien. _'Bon ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a un rapport avec la salle de bain des préfets…',_ se dit t'il. Il murmura « Préfets. » sans grand succès.

Harry commençait à perdre les nerfs. Drago n'aurait pas pu trouver autre chose de plus facile à deviner ! Il n'avait pas toute la journée ! C'est alors qu'il essaya les premiers mots qui lui vint à l'esprit : Savon, bulles, mousses, eau.

Se demandant si c'était le genre de Drago, mais sachant déjà que la réponse était oui, il murmura :

« Sexe. »

Mais rien. Rien du tout ! Nothing ! Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos avec un soupir de désespoir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être… Bon, Harry savait que ça avait un rapport avec la veille. Il décida alors de repasser la soirée dans sa tête.

« Donc…J'ai quitté Rogue et j'ai été à la salle de bain. J'ai dit le mot de passe pour entrer et…Le mot de passe ? _Bulles roses_ ? »

Le parchemin devint alors rouge et de l'écriture apparut. Harry reconnut, pour avoir déjà été en équipe en potion avec lui, l'écriture de Malefoy. Une écriture légèrement incliné, élégante et fine. Le gryffondor soupira et lut alors :

'_Mon cher Harry,_

_J'espère que l'énigme de Abni n'a pas été trop difficile à résoudre. Quoique je n'aie pas mis le plus facile à deviner. J'aurais aimé te voir réfléchir. Je trouve assez séduisant que tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux quand tu ne sais pas la réponse à quelque chose. Je vais arrêter de penser à ça sinon je vais traverser le château à la course pour venir embrasser ton cou et te serrer contre moi jusqu'à la fin des temps…'_

Harry eut un léger sourire, sentant son cœur hurler à quel point il aimait cet homme à chaque ligne qu'il lisait.

'_Quoique j'ai aimé la nuit d'hier dans la salle de bain des préfets, je préférerais qu'on se rejoigne à quelque part d'autre. Quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir la même idée que nous pourrait tomber sur nous. Et j'aime mieux éviter ça._

_Tu n'as qu'à venir à la salle sur demande et penser à un endroit où tu pourrais me rejoindre pour être seul, se soir vers 21h. J'y serai._

_À se soir,_

_Drago.'_

-----

Harry arriva en retard à se premier cours, qui était Métamorphose. Il se fit réprimander par McGonagal, mais ne récolta heureusement pas de retenue. Il fit tous les exercices qu'elle leur demandait docilement, sans se mettre à grogner comme Ron qui n'arrivait pas à en faire un seul. A vrai dire, seule Hermione arrivait à les faire sans se tromper.

Ils allèrent ensuite en potion, où ils préparèrent encore une potion susceptible d'être demandé comme examen de fin d'année.

« Combien y'en a encore ! », se plaint Ron.

Sa potion, supposé de donner une couleur très pâle de rose, était rendue mauve éclatant. Il n'avait réussit aucune des 10 dernières potions qu'il y avait a faire en préparation pour la fin de l'année. À chaque fois que Slugborn montrait des nouvelles potions à retenir, le rouquin se contentait de bougonner.

« Je ne sais pas… », répondit simplement Harry.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry, en brassant toujours sa potion rose pastel.

« Tout vas bien, Harry ? Tu ne sembles pas là aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?»

Hermione avait tendance à s'inquiéter exagérément depuis que les attaques de Voldemort s'était rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Ron répétait souvent qu'elle agissait comme sa mère…enfin, sauf quand elle était dans les parages.

« Non, Hermione, tout vas bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. C'est tout. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. »

« Tu te reposeras se soir, alors. »

« Heu…Je ne peux pas… », ajouta Harry en mettant le dernier ingrédient se qui rendit sa potion rose bonbon. « J'ai une autre retenue se soir. »

-----

Harry arriva donc à 21h dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Il portait sa cape pour ne pas prendre de chance ; le couloir était sombre et il ne voyait pas très loin devant lui. Il ne savait pas si Drago savait pour cette cape, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il soupira, légèrement inquiet. Après tout, c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Il était certain qu'il s'était déjà vu la veille, mais quand même…

Harry prit son courage à deux mains, ferma les yeux et pensa le plus fort qu'il pouvait :

'Je souhaite trouver un endroit pour retrouver Drago seul.' Il allait enlever sa cape quand il entendu des bruits non loin. Il ne savait pas qui s'était, donc il décida de garder la cape sur sa tête. Le gryffondor crut alors voir quelque chose bouger à gauche. Se penchant pour mieux voir, il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre.

C'est alors qu'il sentit sa cape tomber par terre ; quelqu'un tirait dessus de l'autre côté ! Se retournant pour voir qui s'était, il se fit plaquer contre le mur. Une bouche douce vint embrasser sauvagement son cou alors que des mains prenait violement ses fesses pour l'attirer contre lui. Harry reconnut le corps musclé contre lui presque immédiatement. Une des mains se glissa sous son chandail pour venir caresser son dos alors qu'une voix murmura près de son oreille :

« Hmmm…ça explique plusieurs choses… »

Harry, qui avait posé ses mains contre les hanches de Drago, commençait déjà à sentir son désir grandir alors que son amant mordillait, léchait et embrassait son cou et sa gorge.

« Entrons maintenant… »

« Non. »

Harry le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard. Il ne voulait pas ? Mais pourquoi, donc ? Et s'il ne voulait pas, pourquoi continuait-il à l'exciter en embrassant sa gorge, en mordillant son lobe d'oreille, en serrant une fesse dans sa main et en caressant son dos de l'autre. En montrant bien clairement à Harry qu'il le désirait en appuyant son sexe contre le sien et en serrant son corps contre le sien.

« Oui. Quelqu'un peut nous voir… »

Malgré la noirceur, Harry put distinguer un sourire sur le visage de Drago. Ses deux mains se rejoignirent sur ses fesses pour descendre le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes, faisant frissonner le gryffondor. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond se redressa avec la cape d'invisibilité et la jeta sur leurs têtes. Il défit rapidement la ceinture de Harry, disant :

« Tut, tut…Personne ne peut nous voir… »

Il glissa sa main dans le caleçon de Harry et vint brusquement prendre son sexe dans sa main. Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut et un léger gémissement de plaisir quand le blond serra plus son membre entre ses doigts.

« Mais, on peut nous entendre, par contre… »

Drago sentait que Harry voulait prendre le risque. Son sexe était tendu par le désir et il savait que prendre des risques l'avait toujours excité. Et que ça, ça l'excitait davantage, dans l'autre sens du terme. Sinon, le serpentard ne l'aurait jamais fait, quoiqu'il aime le prendre violement. Entendre ses petits cris de douleur se transformer en cri de plaisir pour terminer par être des cris d'un plaisir douloureux tellement il devenait insupportable. Lui aussi se sentait serrer dans son pantalon alors que son sexe faisait menacer de faire éclater la fermeture éclair.

Se maudissant d'être vulnérable ainsi à ses sentiments, Drago embrassa fougueusement Harry. Ses lèvres douces venant embrasser les siennes avec passion. Drago écarta les lèvres de son amant et glissa sa langue contre la sienne, commençant alors une caresse sur le sexe d'Harry. Le corps entier de se dernier se cambra sous la caresse, alors qu'un soupir de plaisir échappa ses lèvres.

Harry recula la tête et s'appuya contre le mur alors que Drago descendait ses lèvres dans son cou. Les caresses s'intensifièrent tout comme les soupirs de Harry. Plus les gémissements de Harry devenaient forts, plus le mouvement de Drago autour de son sexe devenait violent. Malgré le plaisir intense que lui donnait le blond, Harry réussit tout de même à enlever le chandail de son amant.

« Aller, dis que tu aimes et supplie-moi. »

Drago fit complètement tomber le pantalon de Harry par terre et se pencha pour venir prendre son membre tendu et gonflé entre ses lèvres. Il se foutait de l'étroitesse de son pantalon de plus en plus évidente, il masturba Harry de ses lèvres avec force. Dès le contact de sa bouche, Harry retint un cri de plaisir à l'état pur. Mais plus la fellation durait, plus il eut du mal à retenir ses cris, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir et le désir.

« Oh oui, oui…Plus fort. Oui, plus fort. Oh Drago, encore. »

Il crut alors que son pantalon déchirait. Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry qui se mirent immédiatement à suivre le mouvement. Il ne retenait plus ses cris qui résonnaient dans le corridor sombre. Le blond, sentant que Harry allait se libérer, se releva et vint défaire son propre pantalon. Libérant enfin son sexe de son caleçon, Drago s'appuya contre le mur, les bras de chaque côté de la tête à Harry. Il plongea son regard glacé dans celui noyé par le plaisir de son amour et vint donner un coup de bassin contre Harry.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. C'est alors qu'il sentit le sexe dur de Drago se frotter contre le sien. Harry ferma alors les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, pour retenir des gémissements. Le serpentard continua encore quelques instants, mais soudain il se fit brusquement plaquer contre le mur. Un souffle chaud vint alors souffler contre son oreille alors qu'une voix remplie de désir murmura :

« À ton tour de me supplier pour en avoir plus. »

L'agréable frisson qui parcourut Drago lui fit fermer les yeux. Harry le souleva par les hanches et appuya son sexe contre l'intimité de son amant. Son regard se planta alors dans celui troublé et excité de Drago et, avec un sourire satisfait, il se glissa lentement à l'intérieur du serpentard. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et grimaça sous l'intrusion. Harry commençait un mouvement de va-et-vient, profond et lent. Ses mains descendirent sous les fesses de son amour.

Drago garda ses yeux fermés, mais la douleur était partit. Chaque millimètre qu'il parcourait en lui le rendait encore plus fou. Sa tête s'embrumait déjà sous le plaisir que lui donnait Harry. Il sentait sa tête tournée d'une agréable façon. Il retenait des gémissements, suivant le rythme de Harry en bougeant les hanches d'une manière que Harry trouvait sensuelle et terriblement excitante. Il lâcha un gémissement quand le gryffondor souleva ses fesses pour le prendre encore plus profondément.

Sentant enfin qu'il cédait, Harry eut un sourire satisfait et il accéléra encore plus le mouvement en lui, arrachant à Drago des petits gémissements. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de prendre les fesses de Harry entre ses mains et de le rapprocher plus de lui. Ce fut le geste que Harry attendait pour venir prendre le sexe de Drago entre une de ses mains.

Le survivant se sentait comme un roi, regardant Drago Malefoy prendre du plaisir grâce à lui, et seulement lui. Il était soumis à lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Et il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient. Allant avec le mouvement de sa pénétration, il commença à le masturber dans sa main. Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent et s'écartèrent, regardant Harry avec un plaisir insoutenable dans son regard glacé. Un faible murmure échappa ses lèvres.

« Oh seigneur…Harry, oui. Je t'en supplie, encore…Oui, oui. Oui. »

Drago se retenait. Il ne voulait pas se libérer aussi tôt, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Harry avait d'autre plaisir à lui donner. Et il voulait lui en donner aussi. Harry aussi de son côté avait du mal à se retenir. La pression de l'étroit orifice contre son sexe lui donnait un plaisir intense et presque insupportable. Et les cris de plaisir que Drago échappaient l'excitaient d'avantage. Ses gémissements de plaisir retenus allaient rejoindre ceux de son amant alors que son mouvement accélérait d'avantage.

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Harry s'enfonçait en lui avec une force qui le lui transmettait un plaisir si intense qu'il devenait insupportable. Il s'agrippait à son amant, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau douce des fesses de Harry. Des cris de purs plaisirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, tellement les sensations qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le sexe de Harry le pénétrait étaient fortes.

« Ohh…Harry ! Harry, c'est bon…Oui, oui. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Les cris du serpentard sonnaient comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Harry. Les derniers mots qu'il lui murmura près de l'oreille effacèrent les dernières traces de volonté qu'il lui resta. Tenant fermement les hanches de Drago, Harry accéléra le mouvement de bassin le plus vite possible, arrachant des cris des plaisirs au serpentard.

Drago ne pouvait plus résister. Ses cris se rapprochèrent les uns des autres et augmentaient d'intensité. Rapidement, le plaisir que lui donnait la main autour de son sexe devint insupportable et, dans un grand cri de jouissance, se vida contre le corps de Harry. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Harry jouit également en donnant un grand coup contre la prostate de Drago. Ce dernier sentit la semence chaude de son amant en lui et le corps du gryffondor s'effondre contre lui.

Les deux amants restèrent ainsi quelques temps sans bouger, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade contre leurs poitrines. Harry déposa Drago par terre au bout d'un moment et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour que son cœur contenait. Le serpentard fut parcourut d'un grand frisson quand les lèvres de son amour se déposèrent sur les siennes.

Harry observa son amant avec tendresse puis lui sourit :

« Aller, viens…La salle sur demande nous attend…»

À suivre…


End file.
